Life was meaningless before you saved me (A Jeff the Killer Romance)
by Demonicweirdgurl
Summary: My life has been empty. Hollow. Without meaning. Especially after my mother died in the car wreck. And ever since then, my father has been blaming me for her death and beating me senseless constantly, as well as treating me like his personal maid. I wish that someone would save me from this nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

~ ~  
It was Midnight. Rain was pitter-pattering heavily outside my bedroom window, like small stones, almost. I was just woken up, no thanks to my Dad slamming the front door closed.  
'Great...knowing him, he's probably drunk...again...'  
My name is Amelia. Amelia Carson. I'm 20 years old. I have long Irish red hair and green eyes, much like my deceased mother. You see, ever since Mom died in the wreck eight years ago, my Dad became an alcoholic and treated me like his little slave girl. He blames me for it because I survived and she didn't. I blamed myself for a short time, too, because she was picking me up from my best friend, Jeff, and his little brother, Liu's house that day. But after a while, I realized that it wasn't my fault. It was the other driver's fault. The other driver was drunk, but died instantly because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.  
Suddenly, I hear my Dad yell/slur my name. I sigh and crawl out of my bed before going downstairs to see what he wanted.  
"Yeah, Dad?" I mutter to him tiredly as I approach him. He instantly punches me in the face. Hard.  
"Don't you take that tone of voice with me! Now go make me a sandwich, you worthless little whore!" He roars.  
As I make his sandwich, I contemplate on whether I should fulfill my strong urge to kill him, only to have my thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice saying, "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a lady? Maybe it's time for you to go. TO SLEEP!" I then hear a sickening Squelch, like someone being stabbed or sliced open, making me grab the knife next to me and rush into the living room, only to see a tall, yet familiar guy with a blood-stained, white hoody and black skinny jeans and a pair of black converses on, standing over my now dead father while holding a bloody knife. He turns around after hearing me enter the room, revealing an unnaturally pale, yet familiar face framed with shoulder-length, coal-black hair. I instantly notice the permanent smile scarred into his cheeks and blue eyes which were missing eyelids that looked as if they were burnt off.  
Then it hit me.  
"Jeff?" I watch closely as he looks me in the eyes.  
"Amelia?" He breathes out, as if surprised to see me. I drop the kitchen knife in my left hand and run into his opened arms, tears burning in my eyes.  
"For eight years, I thought you were killed in the wreck ...for eight years, I thought I'd never see my best friend ever again...I missed you, Amy...really, I did..." I hear him mutter. I hug him tighter upon hearing him say my childhood nickname, the one that only he was allowed to call me, whispering, "I missed you, too, Jeffy..." I pause, letting him go to look at his damaged, yet intriguingly handsome face, "I heard you killed your family...is this true?" His facial expression went from relieved to sad in less than a second.  
"Yes, I did..."  
"Do you regret it?" I ask. He sighs softly.  
"There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could undo what I did...but it's in the past and if you don't mind, I'd like to drop this subject..." I nod and hug him again.  
"I'm sure where ever they are, they forgive you...like me..." I separate from him, looking at my father's bloodied corpse. "So, why are you here, anyways? To kill him?" He chuckles softly.  
"That, and to come take you to Slenderman's mansion where you'll be staying..." I feel my eyes widen.  
"Wait...Slenderman is real? I thought he was just a myth...and why am I going to stay there?"  
"Yes, Slendy is real, and I don't know why he wants you to stay there with the rest of us...I wasn't paying much attention, to be honest...something to do with a power you inherited from an ancestor or something along those lines..." I look at him.  
"I...don't know what to say...but if it means getting out of this hellhole, I'd gladly go live with you..."  
"Good to know...now, go pack whatever you can carry so we can leave...BEN is waiting outside in the car for us." I nod, smiling over the fact that I get to leave this place forever. After filling my backpack with all of my clothes (which wasn't a lot, by the way...) and a picture of my mother, I slip it onto my shoulders before heading downstairs where Jeff was waiting."Let's go..." I look at my father's lifeless corpse and spit on it, muttering, "...and good riddance."  
After slipping on my shoes, I get into the backseat of the car to see a teenage-looking guy with blonde hair, pointed ears and a green beanie on at the wheel. He looks at me and I immediately notice that the whites of his eyes were black and his pupils were red with some black ooze dripping down from them. He smiles.  
"It's Amelia, right?" I smile back.  
"Yeah...You must be BEN..." He chuckles.  
"The one and only...I can see why Jeff was so excited to come get you. You're really hot..." I blush a thousand shades of red while looking away bashfully.  
"Uh...thank you..." I mumble shyly.  
At Slenderman's Mansion:  
As soon as we enter the HUGE mansion, Jeff gets tackled by a rather large black and red husky. It almost was the size of a Great Dane, only fluffier. Jeff laughs.  
"Geez, Smile! I've only been gone a couple hours, you know!" he pushes the dog off of him and scratches his huge, four-legged friend behind his ears. Smile barks happily and looks at me before walking over to me and sniffing my outstretched hand. He suddenly licks my hand and barks while sitting, looking up at me expectantly. I giggle before bending down to his level, petting his head while saying in a cute voice, "You must be the notorious Smile-dog, aren't you?" I watch him roll onto his back, obviously wanting a belly rub. I laugh as I scratch his belly.  
"Awe, you're such a sweetheart, yes you are!" he pants cutely as his leg wiggles, along with his tail. I giggle and look up at Jeff, who had a bewildered look on his face.  
"Does he normally act like this?"  
"Only with me..." Jeff says thoughtfully, "I'm surprised he didn't try to bite you or something."  
"He probably knows that I love dogs..." I declare, smiling while standing back up.  
"Hello, Miss Carson." I hear a German-accented voice greet me from behind. I spin around to see the one and only Slenderman (he's a German fairy-tale...remember?). I swallow the lump forming in my throat and smile nervously up at him.  
"U-um...h-hello, sir..." I splutter out. I hear him chuckle.  
"There's no need to be afraid, child...I'm not going to hurt you unless, of course, you give me a reason to. Now, if you will follow me, I'll explain why you're here in the first place." He says, turning away from me and walking away. I look back at Jeff.  
"Um, Jeff? Can you...come with me? Please?" I ask shyly. He laughs softly before walking alongside me.  
"You're intimidated by him, aren't you, Amelia?" He asks, grinning down at me. I nod while looking straight ahead at Slenderman.  
"A little bit, yeah..."  
In Slendy's office:  
As we enter Slenderman's office, I hear him say, "Take a seat, children..." We both sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "Now, the reason I had you brought here, Miss Carson, was because you have a gift...a very rare gift, in fact. You are the descendent of Leslie Mcfarley, a woman who had the ability to control the minds of those around her by singing a melody, which I acquired from her...it's called Vocal Charming...can you read sheet music?" he hands me an old parchment.  
"Yeah, but it's been a while, so I'm kind of rusty..."  
"Excellent...now, I want you to sing it aloud for me, please..." I stare at him for a moment.  
"Wait, now?"  
"Yes." I blush, studying the notes and words.  
"Alright..." I then begin to sing it.  
"Sing to me songs of the Darkness  
Farewell to heaven, my friend  
Come to me, bury your sorrow  
Temptation, await the condemned." as I sing, I notice Jeff's eyes were glazing over before turning completely white. As soon as I finish the song, his unblinking eyes start to glow a bright green. I look at Slendy and back at Jeff.  
"Jeff? Can you hear me?"  
"Yes, my master." He replies slowly, clearly under my spell. I look back at Slendy.  
"How do I break the spell?"  
"If I recall correctly, you must harm him...try slapping him..." I look back at Jeff, muttering, "Sorry for this, Jeff..." I slap him across the face. The glowing in his eyes disappears instantly, followed by, "What the fuck was that for?!" He shouts angrily while glaring at me. I glare back.  
"I had to get you out of the trance you were in, so stop yelling at me! I got enough of that from Tony!"  
"What are you talking about?! I wasn't in a trance!" I stare at him in disbelief before turning to Slendy, then back to him.  
"Don't you remember anything?" I ask. He watches me, as if waiting for me to continue.  
"When I was singing, your eyes turned completely white and started glowing green...it was really strange...then, I asked you if you could hear me, and you said, and I quote, 'yes, my master...', then I slapped you and you came out of your trance..." He stares at me, his brows furrowed as if thinking about what I said.  
"I...don't remember any of that, strangely enough...last I remember is you saying, 'alright' to Slendy, then you slapping me...there was nothing in between..." He sighs softly, "I'm...sorry for yelling at you, Amelia..." I smile.  
"It's fine...I would have done the same..." I turn to Slendy, "By the way, how did you figure out that I have this gift in the first place?" He sighs.  
"Long ago, before I became what I am today, I was in fact, human. A little over five hundred years ago, I met this woman...she had the most beautiful green eyes and the prettiest brown hair I had ever seen...She was your ancestor, Leslie Mcfarley...I had known her since she had moved to what is now Amsterdam, Germany, where I was born and raised. As time went by I had befriended her and eventually, we fell in love with each other...one day, her father had found another richer and more powerful nobleman that wanted to marry her and gave him permission to marry her. This broke my heart and I became furious that he made her marry him instead of me...a few months later, I heard from her that she was having a child...the noble had gotten her pregnant and was going away on a business trip for a few more months...I noticed that there were a lot of murders going on since the time she had moved there...that is when Lord Zalgo came to me. He told me that he would be able to help me, for a price...in exchange for my loyalty and servitude; I could have her as my own. I agreed immediately and unbeknownst to me, there were consequences to my actions. About five months later, I had received news directly from her mother that she had gone into labor and had requested for me to be there. I rushed alongside her mother all the way to her home where she was having the baby...the screaming was dreadful...after about seven or eight hours, she had given birth to a healthy baby girl...but...she had lost too much blood from the birthing process and died afterwards...also, before dying, she told her midwife to give me that very sheet music and a letter she had written to me after finding out she was with child...I was furious and devastated that I had lost the love of my life and immediately went home, where I had met Lord Zalgo in the first place. As it turned out she was the murderer who was killing people around the city, according to the letter. But beside the point, He had tricked me...but there was nothing more I could do, so I became the monster I am today, but have been watching over your family for generations since then, as a request from Leslie." I stare at Slendy for a moment before getting up and hugging him, much to his surprise.  
"That must've been very hard on you...I'm sorry you had to go through that...thank you for sharing your story...I will be more than happy to help around here in any way I can..." I mutter into his chest. He chuckles softly and hugs back.  
"Thank you, dear child...you two are the first and only ones to know of my story, next to Lord Zalgo...but this is not to leave the room...understand?" he says sternly.  
"Of course...so, uh, will this be all? I'm kind of hungry and I'd like to get something to eat soon, if you don't mind, that is..." And as if on cue, my stomach growls loudly, making me blush slightly as Jeff stifles a laugh.  
"Yes, that is all. You will be staying in the room across from Jeffrey's." I nod and follow Jeff out, "And Miss Carson?" I turn to look at Slendy.  
"Yes?"  
"Welcome to your new home...I'm sure you'll like your room." I smile.  
"Thank you..."  
As we enter the kitchen, we see BEN leaning on the counter while chugging the remains of Mountain Dew: Code Red out of a two liter bottle. I hear Jeff growl, "Damn it, BEN! I told you to stay away from my Code Red, you twat waffle!" BEN's head snaps in our direction after realizing he'd been caught. Jeff stomps over to him and snatches the almost empty bottle out of BEN's hand before glaring at him and saying through clenched teeth, "Last warning; do it again, and your precious Xbox will be nothing but scrap metal..." BEN's eyes widen.  
"You wouldn't..." Jeff smirks.  
"Try me...I dare you..." BEN scurries out of the kitchen. Jeff turns to the fridge and opens it. "Well, there's not a whole lot in here, unless you want the leftover Chinese food we had last night..." I chuckle slightly as he looks over his shoulder at me.  
"At this point, anything will work..." He smiles before grabbing a container full of fried rice and some dumplings before sticking them into the microwave and heating them up for me, "By the way, that had to be the best insult I've ever heard..." I murmur, giggling. He laughs softly.  
"I thought you'd like that..."  
"Hehe...twat waffle..." I mutter, laughing along with Jeff.  
As I sit on the counter next to Jeff, I notice he was staring off into space, like he was lost in thought.  
"What are you thinking about, Jeff?" I ask, looking at him. He shakes his head quickly and looks at me.  
"What?" I giggle.  
"I asked you what you're thinking about..."  
"Oh, nothing in particular..." He mutters, blushing softly while looking away. I smile.  
Oh, come on! Tell me!" He glances at me, blushing.  
"Promise me you won't laugh or get mad..." He says seriously. I nod once, saying, "Alright, I promise..."  
"Remember the day when you and your mother got into the wreck? And before that happened, you asked me if I had feelings for you?" I nod hesitantly, remembering that day clearly, "Well, I...I...shit, this was easier in my head..." I smile and scoot closer to him before pecking him on the cheek and saying, "You like me, don't you?" He nods while looking away, obviously embarrassed to admit it himself. "I figured as much...I've always loved you...I'm just glad you feel the same way..." He smiles softly at me. He then jumps off the counter swiftly and pulls me off the counter gently into his arms before kissing me fully on the lips.  
"Good to hear...but just so you know, you're mine now." He says while leaning his forehead against mine. I giggle and kiss back, retorting with, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months later:  
As time ticked by, Jeff and I became inseparable and we were rarely seen around the mansion without us being practically attached at the hip. I also became really good friends with Jude, another creepypasta who was recently added to the bunch that is also known as Juden Weloski or Snow Torch because he has the ability to control the elements, mainly ice and fire. He's about six feet tall and has blonde hair and blue eyes. We are like brother & sister. And, for the first time since my mother died, I feel like I'm with a loving family.  
"Hey, Jude! BEN and I are about to have a Halo tournament and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Jude looks up at me from his journal (he told me he writes down who he kills, why and how he does it inside the journal) and smiles widely.  
"Hell yeah! Do you want me to get Masky, Hoody and EJ?"  
"Sure! I'll get Jeff when he comes back from his killing spree! I'll meet you in BEN's room when I finish grabbing the drinks and snacks, `kay?" He nods and places his journal under his mattress before getting up. I smile and go downstairs to the kitchen where I see Jeff covered in blood, as usual. He grimaces as he walks over to me.  
"Jeff, sweety, are you okay?" I ask him. He grabs his side in pain before passing out and collapsing onto the kitchen floor. I immediately rush to his side to see he had a bullet wound in his side.  
"Jeff?! Jeff, Wake up! Shit...SLENDER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yell frantically as I try to stop the bleeding. Slendy appears next to me and asks as he lifts Jeff up with the tendrils on his back to carry him into the infirmary, "What happened?"  
"I'm not sure! He collapsed onto the floor as soon as I got in here...I think he got shot in the side while on his usual killing spree..." I say as I quickly follow him to the infirmary room.  
"Wait here...I'm going to have to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding...and Amelia, for the love of all things high and mighty, calm down. You're making ME nervous..." He states before closing the door swiftly. I close my eyes and focus on calming my breathing pattern.  
20 minutes later:  
After cleaning Jeff's blood off my hands, I sit outside the infirmary door against the opposite wall. Suddenly, I hear someone call my name from the left. I look over to see Masky walking towards me.  
"What's going on? BEN, Hoody, EJ and Jude are waiting on you..."  
"Jeff was shot while on his usual killing spree...Slender is fixing him up at the moment...I wish I could be in there to help in some way..." I mutter while looking up at him.  
"Oh...well, I'll let the guys know what happened...will you be alright?" He asks, crouching down to my level.  
"I will be, if Jeff pulls through..." He chuckles and hugs me.  
"He's strong, so I'm sure he'll be fine, Amelia." I hug him back.  
"Thanks, Masky...I appreciate it..." I mutter into his shoulder before letting him go. Suddenly, the infirmary door swings open to reveal Slender, who was wiping some blood off of his hands with a small towel. I immediately stand up, saying, "Well? Is he okay?" Slender chuckles lightly.  
"Yes, child, he'll be fine. He's currently asleep for the time being. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks and to not do anything too strenuous, like fighting or killing, and he is not to leave the mansion until I say it's alright for him to do so...and Amelia?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm glad you got to him while you did...he probably wouldn't have made it another five minutes due to the amount of blood he had lost, so for that I thank you..." I smile in relief, also glad I made it in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Weeks later:  
After that little incident, I kept a close eye on Jeff, only because Slender told me to, even though Jeff insisted he didn't need me to.  
"Hey, Amy..." Jeff mutters, glancing at me as I sit down next to him on the couch to watch TV with him.  
"Hm?" I look over at him.  
"Come here..." He says, gently grabbing my hand and pulling on it softly. I smile and comply, crawling onto his lap and leaning the left side of my face into his shoulder while he wraps his arms around me. We sat like this for about twenty minutes. I think back on the conversation we had in his room about a little under a week ago.  
~*Flashback*~  
I was lying in bed with him just snuggled against his firm chest when he says, "Amy, I know we've only been dating a couple of months, but..." He kisses my neck slowly, muttering against my skin,"I really want to take our relationship to the next level..." I smile, then frown slightly, remembering something.  
"As much as I would love to as well, Jeff, I can't right now...I started my menstrual cycle this morning...so it's going to have to wait until my body decides to finish the cycle, okay? I promise I'll tell you when its over with and then we can take it to the next level." He chuckles while murmuring into my ear, "Alright...but once your 'monthly gift' goes away, you're gonna be in for one hell of a night." He nips on my earlobe softly before kissing my neck again, making me shiver with lust.  
~*End Flashback*~  
I sigh in content.  
"Amelia...I know I don't say it often, but I love you...I really do..." He says, placing his thumb and pointer finger under my chin and gently lifting my head to get me to look at him, snapping me from my thoughts. I smile lightly at him before murmuring, "I will always love you, Jeff...no matter what..." I kiss him lovingly while cupping his scarred cheeks. He kisses back, pulling me closer to him.  
"Jeff...I-"  
"Sissy Amelia? Will you come play a song on the piano again for me before I go to bed? Please?" Sally suddenly interrupts us while skipping into the living room happily. I chuckle as Jeff growls under his breath. I look at her and reply, "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" She grins and nods before saying, "Okay!" She skips back out of the room to wait outside the room patiently.  
"What did you want to tell me, Amelia?" Jeff asks suddenly.  
"Meet me in my room later and I'll tell you, okay?" I mutter, kissing him deeply before getting off of his lap and walking out of the living room and towards the piano room.  
Jeff's POV:  
As I watch Amelia walk out of the room, I chuckle softly to myself and get up off the couch, being careful as to not reopen the wound in my side. I then slowly follow the two girls towards the piano room quietly.  
"Sissy Amelia? What are you gonna play for me this time?" Sally asks while holding Amelia's hand before looking at me sneakily, as if asking me for suggestions. I mouth to her, "Wake Me Up by Avicii..." she grins and nods once.  
"I dunno...what do you want to hear, Sally?"  
"Wake Me Up by Avicii!" Amelia laughs softly.  
"Let me guess, you told her to say that, didn't you Jeff?" Sally giggles as I blush in embarrassment for being caught.  
"I might've..." I mumble sheepishly.  
"Alright then, I'll play it..."  
In the Piano Room:  
As Amelia begins to play, Sally sits on the floor next to me like she always does when Amelia plays on the piano.  
"Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

 _(2x)_  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

 _[2x]_  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
(2x)  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost." As soon as she finished the song, she looks at Sally and giggles softly. I look at Sally to see she fell asleep on my shoulder. I sigh and gently lift her into my arms before standing up and whispering to Amelia, "I'll meet you in your room after I put Sally to bed..."She nods and walks out of the room.

THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS! IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, THEN STOP READING HERE!

Amelia's POV:  
As soon as I enter my room, I strip down to my bra and panties, which I had gotten Jude to steal for me (much to his distaste) from Victoria's Secret for tonight; they were a matching bra and panty set that was red and black striped with black lace around the edge. I pull off the headband I was wearing and set it in top of my dresser before putting my hair up into twin ponytails. I then sit on my queen-sized bed in a seductive manner and wait for Jeff to knock on the door.  
*Knock knock knock*  
I smile.  
"Come on in, Jeff..." The door opens and Jeff steps in before closing and locking the door behind him. He turns around and chuckles.  
"Judging by how you're dressed, or should I say lacking the amount of clothing, I'd say your monthly gift is gone...correct?" He states while approaching me slowly. I giggle softly and nod. He smirks and crawls on top of me after pulling his white hoodie off while capturing my lips into a heated kiss, grabbing my hands with one hand and pinning them above my head. I kiss back and moan as he shoves his tongue into my mouth and massages my own with it. I feel him spread my legs apart using one of his legs before unhooking my bra with his free hand and pulling it off, exposing my rather large breasts to him. He separates from my lips and lets my hands go to stare at my nearly naked form, making me blush slightly.  
"You're so beautiful..." He mutters to me, smiling softly. Before I could say anything, he dips his head down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth and sucks on it softly, making me gasp while tangling my fingers into his charcoal black hair. I feel his hand slide down my side slowly towards the edge of my panties before removing them, leaving me completely naked. He then slips a finger inside me while biting on my nipple softly, causing me to moan at the new sensation.  
"You're so tight...I almost can't wait to fuck you, but you know what they say, patience is a vertue..." He mutters, grinning lustfully at me. I watch he as he my trails his tongue down my torso before lowering his face between my legs and placing my thighs on each of his shoulders. He then swirls his tongue around my clit slowly in circles, causing another gasp to escape my lips.  
"Mn...Jeff..." I mutter, grasping onto the bed sheets tightly. He then slides his tongue in and out of my folds, humming softly to cause vibrations inside my womanhood.  
"You're...mn...so good at this, Jeff...where did you...gah...learn to do this?" I groan out, staring down at him. He chuckles and replies, "BEN...need I say more?" I gasp out as he nibbles on my clit softly. As he flicks his tongue in and out of me, I feel an unfamiliar, yet pleasurable knot tighten in my belly, making me arch my back in lust.  
"J-Jeff...I can't take anymore...I-I feel like I'm gonna burst..." I pant out as he licks around my clit in fast circles. Suddenly, I feel that knot in my belly unfurl, making me cry out and buck my hips upwards slightly while releasing my juices into Jeff's mouth.  
"God, you taste amazing..." He mutters to me as he licks his lips. I then sit up and kiss him roughly, tasting myself on his lips. As I kiss him, I remove his black undershirt and dress pants, leaving him in a pair of dark red boxers. I notice a large buldge inside his boxers before pulling them off as well to reveal his large, hardened cock.  
"Jeff...I'm not sure if this'll fit inside me..." I murmur to him.  
"Do you trust me?" He whispers as he gently pushes me down onto my back and crawls on top of me while spreading my legs apart. I nod and kiss him lovingly, murmuring, "With my life." He kisses back and straddles his cock at my entrance. I tense up at the thought of the inevitable pain.  
"Amy, just relax...I'll try my best to make the pain as brief as possible...are you ready?" He says. I nod and close my eyes, relaxing slightly. I feel him place his lips against mine before sliding his cock inside me quickly, breaking the virgin barrier inside me. I instantly feel like I was being torn apart from the inside, making me squeak in pain. I feel Jeff wipe a stray tear away from my cheek, whispering, "You did good..." After a few moments, I feel the pain melt away as I move my hips around to ajust to his size. I look at Jeff and say to him with a lustful growl, "Jeff...please...fuck me..." He kisses me lovingly before slowly pumping in and out of me. I moan as he buries his face into the crook of my neck and bites my collarbone softly while speeding up his thrusting little by little.  
"You're so fucking tight...It feels so good..." Jeff groans out. He suddenly stops and places me on my hands and knees before thrusting back into me while grabbing onto my hips. He then reaches around my front and starts to play with my clit, making me gasp in pleasure.  
"Jeff! Oh, yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I cry out as his movements became more animalistic and rapid. He complies and hits my g-spot suddenly, making me scream in pleasure.  
"There! Hit it right there!" He continues to hit that spot over and over, moaning along with me. Soon, I feel myself coming towards my limit.  
"J-Jeff, I can't take much more! I'm gonna come!"  
"Hold on just a bit longer..." He growls out as he pulls out and lies on the bed before saying, "Ride me..." I nod and crawl on top of him before straddling his throbbing cock and sliding down onto it. I then start to move my hips while steadying myself by placing my hands on his lean, yet muscular chest.  
"A-Amy...faster...go faster..." Jeff moans out as he grabs onto my butt with one hand and squeezes it. I cry out as I feel his fingers rub my clit while I bounce on top of him faster.  
"Jeff, I-I need to cum!" I manage to pant out as the knot in my belly tightens more and more.  
"Cum with me, Amy!" He groans before throwing his head back against the pillow while growling out my name as he spills his hot seed into me, sending me over the edge. I scream out his name as I release, twitching as euphoria clouds my mind briefly. As the twitching stops, I collapse onto Jeff's chest, panting heavily along with him.  
"Damn...you were amazing..." Jeff mumbles, kissing my forehead. I smile and kiss him.  
"Thank you...not bad for my first time, eh?" He chuckles.  
"You did excellent...you do know it was my first time, too, right?" I look at him, surprised.  
"Really?" He nods, "Well, I'm glad I was your first..." I state while smiling. He chuckles and kisses me.  
"I love you..." He mumbles against my lips. I kiss back and reply, "I love you, too..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Morning (Jeff's POV):

"Jeffrey Woods, wake up. Now." I remove my arm from over my eyes to see Slender standing at the edge of Amelia's bed with his arms crossed.

"What's up? Why'd you wake me?" I growl.

"Meet me in my office as soon as you're done putting some clothes on." He whispers harshly before vanishing. I growl lowly as I carefully get out of bed and quietly get dressed. I then leave the room as silently as possible.

As I enter his office, I see Slender sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands, as if he was frustrated. I close the office door and sit down on the chair in front of his desk before saying, "So what's got you all pissed off?" He turns his head sharply at me.

"You have got to be the biggest fool that has ever set foot in my office...what were you thinking, sleeping with Amelia?! You could have gotten her pregnant! You do realize this, right?!"

"I honestly didn't think about that. But if she does happen to get pregnant, I will help her through the pregnancy and raise the child in every way I can because I love her, damn it! Nothing you do or say can change that! Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about or was that it?" He sighs and responds with, "No. that is all. You may go." I get off the chair and turn to leave, "And Jeffery?"

"What?"

"That was the answer I had hoped to hear from you. You take good care of her and any children that you two might have in the future." I chuckle softly.

"I will." I reply, walking out of his office. As I go back into Amelia's room, I see that she was still sleeping. Smiling, I crawl back into her bed after removing my hoodie, wrapping my arms around her and gently pulling her close to me while being careful as to not wake her up. Feeling tired still, I feel my eyes glaze over as sleep claims me again.

~ Amelia's POV ~

I was waking up when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I open my eyes to see Jeff fast asleep next to me with his arms around me, snoring lightly. Remembering what had transpired the previous night, I blush slightly and smile as I attempt to remove his arms off me, only to have them tighten around me as I hear, "And where do you think you are going?" I look at Jeff's face and retort with a seductive smirk, "I need a shower...care to join me?" He smiles lustfully as he sits up and removes his black under shirt, revealing his toned torso.

"You don't even need to ask, especially if you know the answer..." He says, kissing me lovingly. As soon as I get off the bed, I feel him slap my bare ass lightly, making me yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" I exclaim, turning to him.

"That ass..." He says, grinning at me. I laugh and turn away before walking into my bathroom while swaying my hips on purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Amelia's POV ~  
I was waking up when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I open my eyes to see Jeff fast asleep next to me with his arms around me, snoring lightly. Remembering what had transpired the previous night, I blush slightly and smile as I attempt to remove his arms off me, only to have them tighten around me as I hear, "And where do you think you are going?" I look at Jeff's face and retort with a seductive smirk, "I need a shower...care to join me?" He smiles lustfully as he sits up and removes his black under shirt, revealing his toned torso.  
"You don't even need to ask, especially if you know the answer..." He says, kissing me lovingly. As soon as I get off the bed, I feel him slap my bare ass lightly, making me yelp in surprise.  
"Hey!" I exclaim, turning to him.  
"That ass..." He says, grinning at me. I laugh and turn away before walking into my bathroom while swaying my hips on purpose. As I start up the water, I feel his hands slide around my torso and grab my breasts, making me groan lightly.  
"You have no idea how hard you're making me, Amy..." I hear him whisper into my ear before nipping at my earlobe and grinding against me. I smirk and pull away before saying suductively while getting under the warm water, "Let's have sex in the shower...I've heard it's a lot of fun." He chuckles and joins me under the water before kissing me roughly while gently pushing me against the wall. I moan as he lifts me up over his shoulders and sets me to where his face is in between my legs and my legs are draped over his shoulders before licking at my soaked folds. I moan loudly as I grasp onto his wet hair while he attacks my clit wildly with his tongue.  
"Damn, you are so good at this..." I gasp as I feel that lustful wave of pleasure start to come forth. I cry out as the wave hits me hard, making me shudder and twitch in delight.  
"I will never get tired of your delicious juices..." He mutters as he sets me down. I smirk at him before lowering my body to have my face near his throbbing, hard cock. I then take his tip into my mouth and start sucking on it while slowly running my hand up and down his thick shaft, loving the sound of his moaning. I feel his hand snake into my wet locks before suddenly shoving himself further into my mouth, making me squeak in pain.  
"Sorry..." Jeff mutters as I pull back and rub my now sore jaw. I lick the tip as a way of forgiving him as he looks down at me with lust-filled eyes.  
"I can't take much more of this torture, come here..." He says huskily as he pulls me up and kisses me roughly while picking me up and thrusting into me quickly. I cry out in pleasure as he grinds into me more and more, moaning and grunting at each movement.  
"Oh, yes! Harder, fuck me harder!" I moan loudly as he thrusts into my womanhood faster. He complies and slams into me like a rabid animal, growling out with each thrust. I feel that blissful knot tighten more and more as he continues to pound into me, making me moan louder.  
"Fuck, Amy, I can't hold back anymore! I'm gonna cum!" He grunts as I feel the knot start to undo itself within me.  
"Me, too! Ah!" I cry out as he slams into me one last time, spilling his hot seed inside me. I scream out his name as I release, as well, my body shivering and spasming in delight. After calming down, Jeff pulls out of me, saying, "If you ask me, sex is way better than drinking coffee to wake up in the morning..." I laugh and turn around before planting my lips on his and saying, "I can't argue that..."


	6. Chapter 6

~*Three months later*~  
As the days flew by, I started gaining weight. I didn't think much of it until I ran to the bathroom and puking up my breakfast.  
I feel someone holding up my hair as I empty the contents of my stomach. After I finish, I hear someone say, "When you're done rinsing out your mouth, come see me in my office." I recognize the voice as Slender's. I nod and do as he says. As soon as I step into his office, I see Jeff sitting across from Slender. I close the door and say as I sit down next to him, "So what's going on?" Jeff smiles at me and says, "Well, Slender and I have been talking and we both decided that...well..." He shuffles around in his hoodie pocket and pulls a small, velvet box before getting down on one knee in front of me and opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring(vintage-style-engagement-rings)  
, "Amelia Carson, will you marry me?" I smile widely while tears slip out of my eyes.  
"Yes, a million times yes!" I watch as he grins while slipping the ring onto my left ring finger before getting up and hugging me tightly. I look at Slender to see his cheekbones raised up as if he were smiling.  
"You take care of that ring, Amelia...it was my mother's engagement ring, so please take good care of it." I smile wider and nod before separate from Jeff and hug Slender before saying, "Thank you, Slender..." I separate from him and take Jeff's hand before turning to walk out.  
"Amelia, Jeffery, there's something that you should both know..." We both look at him.  
"What's up?" Jeff asks.  
"I want to congratulate you because...you're going to be parents." I look at Jeff to see him grinning at me. I smile back before kissing him softly.  
"Best. Day. Ever!" I mutter in between kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

*Five and a half Months Later*  
It was the day of the wedding and boy, was I nervous. Sally was finishing up my hair as I rub my VERY pregnant belly absentmindedly. We had decided to have the wedding out in the garden because it was supposed to be beautiful this time of year.  
"Done!" I look in the mirror and smile. I looked absolutely stunning. Suddenly, There was a knock on the door.  
"It's Jude…can I come in?" I hear from the other side. I smile and say, "Come in!" The door opens and I see him wearing a black tuxedo with a grey tie. He smiles while saying, "You look amazing…I can guarantee that Jeff's jaw is gonna hit the floor…" I giggle and stand up slowly, "…are you ready? The wedding's about to start…" I nod and walk over to him before linking arms with him; I chose him to give me away to Jeff because he's like a brother to me.

*Jeff's POV*  
As soon as the music starts up, I look at the end of the garden walkway and my jaw nearly fell off my face; she looked so beautiful. As soon as she made it to the front of the small crowd, she smiles and takes her place next to me.  
Then, the time came to exchange our vows and rings. She went first.  
"with this ring, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief and mayhem.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, now and forever."  
I repeat what she said, smiling the whole time as I slide the ring onto her finger.  
"And from this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride!" Slender announces. Immediately, I place my hands on her hips and pull her close before kissing her passionately as our friends cheer and clap for us. As we pull apart, I hear her gasp softly before seeing her smile as she says, "The baby is kicking…" She gently takes my hand and places it on her swelled belly. I instantly feel a soft tap coming from inside her, making me smile with her.  
"Come on, you two! It's time for cake!" Sally says, grabbing my hand and Amelia's as well before tugging us along to the ballroom where everything was set up for the dancing and the cake that Masky and Hoody had somehow got for us.  
As we make our way to the ballroom, I hear Amelia hiss in pain before letting go of my hand. I look over at her to see her doubled over in pain while grasping her belly.  
"Amelia?" I notice a wet spot on the ground and my mind clicks; her water had just broke.  
"Slender! Call Miss Pencilneck! It's time!" I hear Sally yell as I gather up Amelia into my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

*5 hours later*

"Come on, Amelia! Just one more push!" I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out, due to the fact that Amelia was crushing my hand. Amelia screams as she pushes again, squeezing my poor hand again. Suddenly, a loud wail was heard throughout the room.

"Congratulations, you two! It's a girl! Slender, be a dear and go clean her up for me while I prepare for the second one to come out..." I look at Amelia, then at Slender and say, "What second one?!" Slender takes our little girl away into the next room over to clean her up, saying as he walks out, "I didn't know until 3 months ago and I was very busy, so I couldn't get the news to you both!" I sigh, wishing he had told us sooner so we would be ready and more prepared for twins.

~*20 minutes later*~

After both our kids were born (which turned out to be two girls) and Amelia was cleaned up, Slender walks into the room with our newborn children in each arm.

"So what will their names be?" He asks as he hands me one of them and the other to Amelia. The girl I was holding had a small tuft of red hair on top of her head, like her mother, while the other had my original hair color, light brown. they both had light blue eyes, like me.

"The brown haired one will be Elora, after my mother. Jeff, did you want to name our little redhead?" Amelia asks, looking at me with a small, tired smile. I smile back and nod.

"I like the name Aviana..." I say as I look down at the little bundle in my arms, grinning slightly. I notice that she was looking up at me while holding up one of her tiny arms and smiling. I place my index finger into her small hand and chuckle as she begins to suck on it.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Slender says before striding out the door.

"I can tell our little Aviana is going to be a major Daddy's girl..she's taken a liking to you already." Amelia whispers after a second or two. I chuckle and look at Elora, who was staring at me with curious eyes.

"I have a feeling that they both will be a Daddy's girl..." I reply with a small smile, looking at Amelia. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that we're parents to two kids instead of one...not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that I wish Slender told us ahead of time so we could've prepared better."

"Me, too..." She sighs softly in content. "I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to take a much needed nap..." I chuckle quietly.

"Alright. I'm going to take Elora and Aviana upstairs to meet the rest of the family, if you don't mind."

"They're your kids, too, so you don't have to ask..." I gather up Elora gently into my other arm before walking out of the infirmary only to see everyone outside the door.

"Woah! Twins? I thought there was only one!" BEN exclaims. I chuckle and reply, "We did, too, honestly..." Sally walks up to me and looks at them before grinning while saying, "Can I hold one of them?" I smile and nod before passing her Aviana gently. Sally grins as Aviana looks up at her curiously.

"Hi there...I'm your Aunt Sally..." Sally murmurs to her sweetly. Aviana giggles as Sally tickles her belly.

"What are their names?" Laughing Jack asks after a minute or two.

"The redhead is Aviana, and the brunette is Elora." I reply as Elora yawns and squirms a bit before closing her eyes and falling asleep in my arms. I smile lovingly down at her.

"You're going to be an excellent father, Jeffrey...I can tell just by how you're reacting to them both." Slender says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I look at him.

"Thank you, Slender, for helping Amelia with the birth of our kids...you, too, Miss P." Slender and Miss P. nods as a way of saying 'you're welcome'.


	9. Epilogue

~*6 Years later (Jeff's POV)*~

"Daddy! BEN took my favorite dolly again! Tell him give it back!" I hear Aviana yell from downstairs. I sigh as I continue to braid Elora's long brown hair for her.

"BEN, give it back to her or I'll show everyone a certain picture!" I call from Amelia's and my room. I hear him growl out, "Fine..." followed by Aviana saying, "Thanks, Daddy!" I chuckle and put the hair tie on Elora's braid before saying to her, "There you go..." She turns around and grins at me before hugging me and saying, "Thank you, Daddy!" I smile and hug back, replying with, "You're welcome. Now go play with your sister." she lets go before running out of the room as I stand up.

"You're such a softy for those two...you know that, right?" I hear Amelia say as she wraps her arms around my waist. I laugh softly and turn around in her arms before kissing her and retort with, "Yeah, but only for them and you, as well..." She giggles and kisses me back.

"By the way, what did you mean when you told BEN you'd show everyone a certain picture?" I snicker and grab the picture of BEN getting a make-over from Aviana and Elora out of my back pocket before showing it to her. She bursts out laughing.

"Holy crap, that's too funny..." I chuckle.

"Good blackmail, right?"

"Yeah." I smile as I put it back in my pocket.

"Hey, Jeff?" I look down at her.

"Yes?" She kisses me again.

"I love you." I kiss back and reply, "I love you, too."

THE END

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
